Honeymoon Phase
by BloodWings1992
Summary: An elopement...that's all he could come up with.


**A/N: This is QLFC Round 13, the final round, and I'm Chaser 3 of the Wimbourne Wasps. This was a free for all round and I chose to do a pairing that I didn't have too much experience writing. The prompts are below and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Prompts:  
#6: (word) evasive  
#8: (word) hairbrush  
#11: (dialogue) "Because you're mental, that's why!"**

 **Honeymoon Phase**

Scorpius marveled at the deep red curls that Lily, his girlfriend, had casually thrown over her left shoulder. He remembered just how vibrant it had been when they were at Hogwarts and it had faded as these past couple of months have gone by. He knew she was stressed with having to keep their relationship a secret. If he could tell people about them he would do it in a heartbeat but the complications dealing with their parents placed a strenuous hold on them.

He had been very evasive over the past few months. He was afraid of what she would say when he told her the plan he had for them.

"Tonight is quite chilly," she commented quietly, watching the stars creep down into the sunset.

Scorpius didn't have anything to say at this point. His nerves were getting the best of him but still he thought that it was the best idea he could come up with.

"Do you remember the day we met?" Scorpius questioned, hoping to gain the courage that he was lacking.

"How could I forget? I dropped my bag on the train and everything fell out of it. What was it that you had picked up?" Lily asked, curious.

"Your hairbrush," Scorpius half smiled.

"Ah, yes. I was so embarrassed," Lily giggled.

Scorpius loved when she giggled like that. It made his heart leap up into his throat and almost made him dizzy. It was a high he could never replace and he didn't want to. He wanted her, he needed her, in his life. Without her there was no him. He didn't like the thought of that.

"Why do you think our parents are so against us?" Lily wondered.

He didn't have an answer for her. He knew that their parents had a history. They had a feud back in the day but they still couldn't be angry at each other, could they? Maybe it was hatred building back up or not wanting to see their kids in a loving relationship but Scorpius knew that he wasn't going to let them stand in the way of being with Lily.

"Run away with me," Scorpius stated.

It wasn't a command, it wasn't a request, and it wasn't even a question. He didn't know what tone of voice he used or why he used it. He just wanted to get it out in the fastest way possible for fear of not being able to do it later.

"Excuse me?" Lily whispered.

"Run away with me," He stated with a little more confidence.

Lily just stood there, her eyes were completely empty of emotion and that was a reaction he hadn't hoped for. Although, he expected it. For Merlin's sake, he just proposed that they become part of one of the biggest scandals in history despite the century that they live in.

"Are you…" she trailed off.

"Yes, I am. Marry me, Lily," Scorpius was becoming sure of himself.

"Have you lost your senses?" Lily shouted, looking around at whoever may be listening.

The snow had begun to fall lightly while they stood on the bridge. This was the reaction he assumed he was going to get but it was the reaction he liked. He liked her fiery side the most.

"I'm completely serious," He said simply.

"That is NOT a good idea!" She countered.

"And why not?"

"Because you're mental, that's why!" She screamed, throwing her hands up in the air.

The snow had started to come down a little heavier now and it was beginning to stick to her red locks. Scorpius couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in this moment. The snow, her fire, his ice, and their love was all that made this moment wonderful. He needed her and he definitely wasn't going to let his parents stand in the way. He took her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"This is the only way we will ever be truly happy. As long as we are married our parents will have lost this battle. We'll always have each other, we'll always love each other, and we'll show them that this…" he trailed off and placed a hand on her cheek "is real."

"Where would we go?" Lily whispered.

"Where do you want to go? The sky is the limit," Scorpius told her.

"Aren't you supposed to get down on one knee or something?" Lily asked, smiling at him softly.

Scorpius was so overjoyed with the news that he took her in his arms and gave her one of the most passionate kisses he could muster. It never took too long with Lily to feel the magic between them and it had been like that since the day he met her. He could remember her smart comebacks. He could remember the time when he had to fake needing a tutor just to be in the same room as her. Now, here he was getting ready to marry her.

"What are our parents going to say when they find out?" She questioned, laughing as he picked her off of the ground.

"It won't matter. We'll already be together and there's nothing they can do," Scorpius informed, holding her tighter to him.

"This is crazy! It doesn't make any sense," Lily laughed.

"We never made sense to begin with. I love you, Lily" Scorpius whispered the last part in her ear.

"I love you more," She whispered back.

They stood on the bridge while they went through the basics of committing their love for each other. It was only the beginning for them.


End file.
